A Tiny Glimpse At The Busby Family
by there'snoexcuseforme
Summary: Mr Busby gets a lunchtime visit at his drapers shop.


Tomas Busby always seemed to be a perpetually middle aged man, in 1939 he was only in his late 30's but had always seemed older than his years; he smoked a pipe, wore a flat cap outdoors and a collar and tie every day that he worked in his drapers shop. He was also a cheerful man and perpetually hopeful, not to mention loyal and dedicated to his family.

Business was quiet one particular morning so he took the opportunity to catch up on paperwork, making sure the orders that had come in were filled and making sure the materials were where they should be, ticking things off in his notebook when he was done. He was behind the counter busying himself when he heard the bell over the shop door tinkle and a tiny girl came toddling in happily.

"Daddy!" the little girl chirped merrily, running in unsteadily on her little legs, she was followed swiftly by a plump young woman carrying a basket. "Delia, mind yourself!" the woman called out as she closed the door behind her.

Tomas came out from behind the counter and happily scooped the little girl up into his arms, "Hello Cariad" he said giving the two year old girl a kiss on the cheek, she was wearing a brown duffle coat and was carrying a knitted sheep in her hands, a gift that had been from one of their relatives when she had been born, although Tomas could remember which relative had given it to her since so many people had given gifts to celebrate his first born. Delia thrust the sheep towards her daddy's face and said "Sheep!" She was learning more and more words and sheep was one of her favourites right now.

"Have you brought me a sheep?" Tomas asked his daughter, then directed his attention towards his wife, Betty. "What's brought my girls here then?"

"You forgot your lunch this morning" Betty told him, gesturing to the basket hanging from her forearm.

"Oh thank you love I've been so busy I'd forgotten all about it". Tomas said, bringing his little girl over to the countertop and sitting her down on it. Betty unpacked his lunch for him, a ham sandwich and a flask of tea, milky and sweet, the way he liked it.

"Why have you got her all wrapped up?" Tomas asked as he unbuttoned Delias duffle coat, allowing the child some freedom from the heavy wool.

"I don't want her getting a bad chest, it's getting colder outside". Betty said

"Oh don't be silly, she's a Busby" Tomas said. "Healthy chests and an eye for a good woman, that's what we're known for".

"Is that right?" Betty scoffed at him "And what good will that do her? Oh you do talk daft".

"Daft!" little Delia repeated, looking at her daddy

"It's not so daft" Tomas told her, as he grabbed his wife around the waist "It's the reason I married you" he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Eat your sandwich" Betty said tutting at him.

* * *

Tomas ate his lunch leaning against the counter, sharing the tea with his wife as Delia sat on the counter making baa'ing noises with her sheep, happily playing while her parents discussed important matters.

"You've seen the newspaper this morning then?" Betty asked him as she noticed the paper that was folded on the countertop. Hitler's troops were causing a lot of trouble overseas and it was worrying her knowing how bad things were going.

"Mmhmm" Tomas replied, sipping at his tea

"The war will come to this country Tomas, I can feel it". Betty said

"It doesn't mean it'll come to Wales, we'll be alright love". Tomas said, trying to reassure her

"You'll get called up for service, and what will happen then? What will Delia do without her daddy?" Betty continued, almost bursting into tears.

"Ssssh love" Tomas said, trying to comfort his wife, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll take care of my girls don't you worry".

Delia had raised her head from her sheep as she heard her name being mentioned, "Daddy…" she whimpered as she noticed her parents looking sad.

"Daddy's here Cariad" Tomas said, picking his daughter up again and knowing exactly what to do to cheer her up. "Look at this…." He said as he brought Delia over to the till on one side of the counter. He pressed a button and the drawer of it came popping out with a "ding!" that made Delia laugh, in fact it served as a constant amusement to her as Tomas pressed several more times to make his little girl laugh over and over.

"Don't get her so excited or I won't be able to get her down for a nap" Betty said after several dings from the till.

Tomas tutted, "Oh you do fuss over her so much love, it's not good for her".

"And you dote on her too much" Betty replied in turn. "You'll turn her into a right little madam".

"She's only a baby" Tomas informed his wife "If a man can't dote over his baby daughter….." he trailed off, kissing Delia on the forehead.

"Yes well, I should get her home or she'll be overtired". Betty replied, getting her coat ready.

"Alright then" Tomas said, setting Delia down again and getting her heavy coat back on her before passing her back into her mothers arms.

"Right…" he said, giving Betty another peck on the cheek. "I'll see you both at home then"

Betty nodded as Delia snuggled against her mothers shoulder, "Bye bye daddy" she uttered as she looked like she was ready for a nap.

"Bye bye Cariad" he waved as his girls headed towards the door and the bell over the door tinkled again as they both left.

Tomas sighed, thinking suddenly about the world his daughter might grow up in, of course he was worried about what was happening in the world, but his place was with his family and there was no point in worrying about something that hadn't happened yet when he had a shop to run and family to support. Then his eyes shifted to something on the floor, it was Delias sheep, she must have dropped it when she was getting her coat put back on.

Tomas picked it up and kissed it, holding it to his lips for a moment before placing it on the counter. He'd bring it back to her later when he got home, for now though he'd keep it near him to remind him of his little girl.

* * *

 **Notes: I picked the name Betty for Mrs Busby because Maxine Evans told me herself on twitter that Mrs Busby felt like a Betty to her. The name Tomas I just picked because it's a Welsh name.**


End file.
